You're the Same as a Leech
by xxGurenxx
Summary: Three new students arrive at Ouran and meet the Host Club. What happens when our beloved host club is pulled into a completely different world filled with secrets, vampires, and wait... Tamaki's long lost twin brother? OCx?
1. Enrolling

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Hikaryu and Yuudai, my two OC's.**

This is my first story/fanfic, so some criticism would be much appreciated. Well, um, enjoy?

* * *

What appeared to be a young girl was walking up a long stone pathway. The sun shone down on her making her pale skin practically glow and her long blonde hair shone and blew in the wind. Her name is Fujiko Hikaryu and one of Ouran's newest students. People were staring and talking about her, but she didn't pay any attention to what they were saying and kept walking. She came upon a large white door, and without hesitation, opened it and stepped through. She walked down a large hall, her head swinging from side to side as she read the signs above the doors. 'Let's see… No. No. No. No. No- Wait, that's it.' She laughed lightly at her stupidity for almost missing the place she was supposed to be. She turned to the door and lightly knocked on it. "Enter!" called a deep voice. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it. She took a few steps inside and her bright dark red eyes met with a pair of periwinkle ones. She then looked away and looked to the man that was sitting behind a desk. "Ah! Miss Fujiko! So good to see that you have finally arrived." She bowed to the man and apologized. "I'm sorry, sir. I kind of got lost along the way." He smiled and motioned for her to sit. She complied and sat in one of the two chairs infront of his desk. She glanced to the side to see a boy with short black choppy hair with bags that fell into his eyes and beautiful periwinkle eyes. She smiled to him and he just shook his head at her with a smile on his face. You may be wondering who he is, right? His name is Kimura Yuudai. Hikaryu and him are very good friends. At the moment, they were sitting in the principle of the elite Ouran Academy, discussing a few things and what not. 'This is going to be a while…' She thought as the principle started talking again.

It was one hour later and then two people were now standing from their chairs and bowing to the principle. "I hope you two enjoy your semester here at Ouran. If you will just walk up to the secretary's desk, she will give you your uniforms. Oh, and Miss Fujiko, I have notified her of your special request. I hope you know that I don't accept requests like just from just anyone." He chuckled. The said girl smiled and bowed once more. "Thank you so much, sir." He waved her off with a smile still on her face. "You're very welcome. Anything for someone as polite as yourself. Now, you two go get your uniforms and get prepared. You both start classes in two days." With that, all three bowed to each other and the two young people walked out of the office. As they walked down the hall Yuudai couldn't help but to let a small sigh escape. Hikaryu noticed and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What's up, Yuu?" He brought his arms up behind his head and rested them there. "Nothing, it's just that this whole school thing is such a drag, ya' know?" Hikaryu nodded her head in understanding and said, "Yeah, I know. I can't even count how many schools we've been through out the decades. I don't get why Lord Daisuke is making us attend this place." Yuu shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes as he walked. "I think he said something about people being suspicious of us or something, I don't know." They finally reached the secretary's desk and walked up to stand in front of it. She was a young woman, and somewhat pretty… At least, she would be if she didn't wear so much makeup. Yuu cleared his throat to get her to look up from a magazine that she was reading. She jumped when she noticed them and quickly sat her magazine down and went to her chair. "Um, yes? May I help you?"

"Yes, we're Fujiko Hikaryu and Kimura Yuudai. We're here to pick up our uniforms and a sign up sheet for our classes." The woman nodded in acknowledgement and told them to wait a moment. They watched as she disappeared behind a door. A few moments later they heard a crash and a squeal. The two turned to each other and exchanged a glance. They heard footsteps and turned back as soon at the secretary walked out of the room. She was carrying two small boxes in her arms. She sat them on the counter of the desk and walked over to a large filing cabinet. She opened it and started digging through it. When she found what she was looking for, she made a sound of triumph and turned to the boy and girl with a grin on her face. "Here you are. Inside those boxes are two uniforms for each of you, in case something happens to one." She handed them both a piece of paper and sat down in her chair. "Those are the sign up sheets for your classes. The have the course, the course description, and the instructor. Well, I think that's all, so have a nice day!" The bowed, showing their thanks, grabbed the boxes, and walked out with the papers in hand.

As soon as the two got outside, the staring and whispering started up again. Some girls were whispering and pointing at Yuudai saying things like, "Oh my, he's sooooooo hot! I so wouldn't mind running into him in an alley!" Yuudai smirked at the though of running into one of them in an alley, but his reason wasn't like their's, oh no, it was completely different. If that were to happen, it'd be their worst knightmare. Some guys were also whispering about Hikaryu and she heard them say stuff such as "Man, I'd like to hit that" or "That chick's got a nice body. I wonder if that guy is her boyfriend or her brother?" She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Then out of nowhere, a ball came flying through the air and was going for Yuudai's head. Using his quick reflxes, he dropped what he was holding and reached to catch the ball right in time. He looked at it to see it was a small, bouncy ball, usually used for kickball or something like that. Both people stared at it, then turned their eyes to look at a group of people that were running towards them.

* * *

**We have met the two OC's and it seems that they're about to meet the infamous Host Club. It also appears that Ryu and Yuu have caught the attention of the other boys and girls on the Ouran campus. I wonder how all of this is going to turn out? Only one way to find out!**


	2. Introductions and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters. The only characters I own are Hikaryu and Yuudai.**

Here's the next part! I hope you guys enjoy it! ^.^

* * *

"Hey, look! There it is!" a guy with blonde hair said. "Hey, he looks familiar, doesn't he?" Hikaryu asked. "Yeah. Do you think it's…?" Hikaryu shrugged her shoulders and said, "Could be." When they group finally reached them, Yuu (A/N: I'm just going to call him Yuu from now on, m'kay?) held out the ball in his hand and said, "I believe this is your's, correct?" The blonde reached out and took the ball. "Yeah, it is. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Next time watch where you kick that thing. It almost hit me," he said in a cold voice while turning to walk away.

"Hey… Wait!"

Ryu (A/N: I'm calling her Ryu from now on, also.) and Yuu turned to look at the boy with brown hair. "I've never seen you two around, are you new?"

"Yeah, we are. We just enrolled today, actually." Ryu answered. "Oh, no wonder! Well, welcome to Ouran Academy! My name's Fujioka Haruhi." the "boy" said while bowing. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Fujiko Hikaryu." she said while bowing also. Ryu turned to look at Yuu to see if , but instead he was staring intently at Haruhi. Then finally he opened his mouth to speak. "Why do you look like a boy?" The group of boys did an anime fall, except Haruhi, the black haired guy with glasses, and the other black haired boy. Haruhi rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well, it's a long story, but to make things short these guys mistook me for a guy at first glance and I ended up breaking a very valuable vase and now have a debt to pay off, which I am doing so by being a host."

"A host…?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, we're the Ouran High School Host Club. Oh! That reminds me… This is Ohtori Kyouya," she pointed to the black-haired guy with glasses, "Morinozuka Takeshi," she said while pointing to the other black-haired guy, "Haninozuka Mitsukuni," she pointed to the short blonde-haired boy whom was waving with a big smile on his face, "Hikaru and Kouru, the Hitachiin twins, and Suoh Tamaki," she said while pointing to two identical red heads and then the tall blonde that Yuu had spoke to earlier. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Tamaki slipped an arm around Ryu's waist and pulled her body close to his and cupped her cheek. "It's always a pleasure to meet someone of such beauty and radiance such as yourself, my dear." In a flash, Tamaki was sitting on the ground, blinking cluelessly, while Yuu held Ryu behind him in a protective stance. "If you know what's good for you, Suoh, you'll keep your hands to yourself, got it?" Tamaki nodded his quickly being afraid of this person. Yuu shot the others a glare and started walking off. "Let's go, Ryu. We've spent more time here than intended." Ryu nodded and said a quick apology before following after Yuu.

-With the Host Club-

Tamaki stood to his feet and stared at the two retreating figures. "Tama-chan, are you OK?" Honey asked the taller blonde. "Yeah, but what was that all about?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't know. Maybe she's his girlfriend?" Hikaru suggested. "I wonder who he is…" Haruhi mused aloud. Tamaki turned to Kyouya and asked, "Hey, Kyouya, do you know anything about them?"

"I'm afraid not, but I will surely do some research on them tonight if you'd like me to."

Tamaki nodded and suggested they go back to their game. They all agreed and momentarily forgot about Ryu and Yuu.

-Later, with Kyouya-

"Huh. That's strange… There's hardly anything here," he said aloud. He scanned through a short page of information on Hikaryu. "Fujiko Hikaryu, female, age 17, blood type AB (A/N: Ha, Honey and Kyouya… xD), hair color blonde, eye color maroon-" he stopped himself. 'Maroon? That's beyond out of the ordinary. Hm…' He pushed it to the back of his mind and kept reading. "Parents unknown, siblings unknown, other family members unknown." The information stopped there, meaning that was all. 'Something's not right… That can't possibly be all. If so, then there had to have been more than that at one point in time. Maybe someone erased it… Is she trying to hide something? No, no, no. Now you're just thinking too much into it, Kyouya, but still… It is a possibility. Hm… Time to figure out who the guy was.' He typed in a few things on his computer and clicked somethings, then a picture came up along with a bit of information. "Kimura Yuudai, male, age 18, blood type B, hair color black, eyes periwinkle-"

'And again, out of the ordinary eye color. How is that possible?' He continued to read the information.

"Parents unknown, siblings unknown, other family members unknown." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the computer with a grim face and though, 'Once again, there's very little information. It's barely even the basics. Why is that?' He sat up in his chair and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. 'Something's not right here and I intend to find out what.' He closed his laptop, stood from his chair and made his way to his bed to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that! Uh-oh, what's this? Kyouya's already getting suspicious of them? What will the other Host's say when Kyouya tells him what he found, or more like what he didn't find? Will Ryu and Yuu's secret be discovered so early in the story? Better yet, should I turn this into a romance? If so, who should I pair Ryu up with? So many questions! I won't make the next part until the last two questions are answered. The next part kind of depends on that. :/ Toodles!**

* * *


	3. Meet the Other Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. I do, however, own Hikaryu, Yuudai, Keiji, Shou, Daisuke, Ryuho, and Hayate. **

Hello! So here's part 3! There's none of the Host Club in this part, but trust me, they'll be in the next part and the part afterwards. I'm going to try to make them longer from now on, and a special meeting for Tamaki us coming up veryyyy soon, maybe Ch. 5. :D Anyway, enjoy! Btw, I need another female vampire and my mind's blank. Who wants the part? :/

* * *

_We last left off with Kyouya looking up info on Hikaryu and Yuudai and after finding nothing, he went to sleep._

-A wee bit earlier, with Hikaryu-

"Hey, they're back!" a boy with white hair, whom appeared to be 19, shouted to no one in particular as Ryu and Yuu walked through the front door of their mansion. (A/N: What? They're vampires! Of course they're going to be rich!) "Yeah, at long last, we're back," Ryu said as she walked through a doorway and into what looked to be a living room, with Yuu following behind her. They both flopped down on separate couches as the white haired boy started asking them questions. "So, how'd it go?" Ryu just shrugged her shoulders and watched as the boy flipped through channels endlessly. "It was OK, I guess." Yuu just grunted and stood from his place on the couch, and exited the room. "Eh? What's his problem?" the boy asked Ryu while still flipping through channels. "He's probably just annoyed by a group of students we ran into today."

"What'd the students do?" a tall blonde questioned as he walked into the room.

"They almost hit him in the head with a kick ball," Ryu stated as if it were nothing. The blonde cocked an eyebrow while the white haired boy fell off the couch laughing. "Hahahaha!! Man, I wish I were there to have seen that! They should've hit him." A bottle of water went soaring through the air and hit the white headed boy right in the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He cried while holding his head. "For saying I should've gotten hit," Yuu said as he walked back out of the room. Ryu sighed and shook her head at the boy on the floor. "Keiji, you should know better than to talk about Yuu like that." Keiji just shrugged his shoulders, crawled back up on the couch, and went back to flipping through channels. The blonde walked gracefully over to the couch Ryu was on and set next to her. "Did… Did you see my brother?"

Ryu turned to look directly at the blonde and slightly smiled. "Yeah, actually, I did. You two really are twins, Ry."

A small smile graced his features and he closed his eyes, thinking about his twin brother, Tamaki. "Really? Did he talk to you?" Ryu laughed and said, "A bit. He was one of the guys whom almost hit Yuu with the ball. He also seems to be a big flirt." Ry lightly laughed and stared at the ground. "How do you think he'll react when he sees me?" Ryu brought a hand to her chin, as if in deep thought, and said, "I honestly don't know. Of course, he's going to be beyond shocked and he might faint. Well, that's what I'd do, at least. Other than that, I'm not sure." Ry nodded his head and stood from the couch. "Thanks, Ryu." The red eyed girl just smiled and nodded. "No problem, Ry." The tall blonde exited the room, but not before calling a quick good night over his shoulder. "School sounds like it should be interesting for you guys." Ryu and Keiji both looked to the doorway to see a man with shoulder length choppy dark purple hair that fell into his eyes and bright aqua eyes. "Aye, Shou. Haven't seen you around all day," Keiji called out to him. "Eh, I've been out running some errands for Daisuke all day."Keiji nodded to show that he heard him and went back to flipping through channels.

"So, did you and Yuu (A/N: Ha, you and Yuu. xD Okay, I'm done.) get your uniforms?"

"Yeah, but I got the boy's uniform," Ryu stated nonchalantly. She felt the couch sink a bit on the other end and she looked to see Shou sitting right beside her. "Why'd you get the guy's uniform?" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching Keiji flip through channels. "If I wear the girl's uniform, I'll feel like a duck, and will you just pick a damn channel?! Geez!"

"I can't! There's nothing on!" Keiji shouted back to her.

"How would you know that? You don't even give anything a chance, before you turn it!"

Kei just rolled his eyes at her and said in a stubborn voice, "I don't need to. I can automatically tell it's lame."

"Whatever, Kei."

The sound of footsteps brought their attention to the stairs in corner of the room. Three pairs of eyes watched as a man with long dark purple hair and matching eyes walked down the stairs and a man with short-ish red/brown hair (Think Light Yagami from Death Note) and bright red eyes followed behind him. "Daisuke, Hayate, where are you guys going?" questioned a curious Shou. "Out to hunt. It's been a few days, since we've fed due to all of the things we've been having to take care of lately." The two people finally noticed Ryu and a smile graced both of their lips. "Hikaryu, it's nice to see you. How'd everything go today?" The dark purple haired guy, Daisuke, asked. "It went great, though we did run into a group of students there. They seemed fairly nice." Daisuke shot her a warning glance and in a stern voice said, "Remember, Hikaryu, don't get too attached." She nodded and waved to the man. "I know, I know. I won't." He nodded in satisfaction and he motioned for the other man to follow him. "Well, we'll be back in an hour or so. Depends how long it takes us this time. Don't forget, Ryu, you have to go visit the school tomorrow to turn in your classes and memorize the school. Yuu's going too." Before she had the chance to say alright, the two men had already shut the front door and were gone, "I'm going to go to bed now. 'Night, Kei. 'Night, Shou," Ryu called as she was walking up the steps. "'Night, Ryu," they called back.

She closed her room door and flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to change. She had her face in her pillows and was thinking about tomorrow. 'For some odd reason, I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen tomorrow…' With that last thought, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So, all of the vampires have been introduced and Hikaryu and Yuudai have to go back to Ouran where they'll no doubtedly meet up with the Host Club again. With Kyouya being suspicious, how will the run-in with the Host Club turn out? Find out in Ch. 4! Remember, reviews are quite lovely! ^.^ By the way, Ry is short for Ryuho, and I'm just going to start calling Keiji Kei from now on. :]  
**


	4. Second Meeting and the Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the OHSHC characters. The only characters in this story I do own are Ryu, Yuu, Shou, Hayate, Keiji, Ry, and Daisuke.**

Hello, hello! Here's chapter 4! Please, enjoy! ^.^

* * *

_"__Were you honest when you said 'I could never leave your bed'? Wake me up and let me know you're ali-" _The sound of Ryu's alarm clock was immediately silenced when she pounded the 'alarm' button. Today was the day that she had to go back to Ouran with Yuu to memorize the place. _Fantastic. _She lazily rolled out of bed and onto the white carpet below. She landed with an 'oomph' and just lyed there on the ground, staring up at her ceiling. 'I really don't want to go back to that place,' she thought as she began to stand to her feet. After she did a quick stretch, she began her regular morning routine for getting ready.

An hour and a half later, she stepped out of her room fully clothed, closed the door behind her and made her way down the long hall and then down the stairs.

"And she finally shows herself," Shou announced in a joking way, "We were beginning to think that someone had snuck in and staked you sometime during the night."

She merely giggled and said, "It'd take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Yuu and Ry were both sitting on one of the couches in the room, watching TV, but became distracted as Ryu walked over and plopped down between them. "Morning, boys!" Instead of getting an actual answer, she just heard a grunt and a mumbled "Morning".

"Geez, aren't you two lively?" She added sarcastically.

Yuu threw his head back and rested it on the back of the couch, while closing his eyes. "I'm seriously tired."

Ryu cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why? Didn't you go to sleep before me?"

He shook his head 'no'. "I was up filling out that sheet for my courses and what not."

Ryu's eyes widened and she shot up from the couch. Ry cocked an eyebrow at this and asked, "Did you forget to fill your's out?"

Ryu grunted in annoyance and ran back out of the room. Shou chuckled at her actions and to no one in particular, asked, "What are we going to do with that girl?"

Yuu and Ry just shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching Haunted History. (A/N: I love that show. It's so interesting! ^.^ Okay, I'll be leaving now! Sorry.}

The sound of footsteps caused all three guys to look up to see Daisuke walking into the room holding some mail in his hand.

"What'cha got there, Lord Dai?" Shou questioned in mild curiousity.

"Nothing but junk," he answered while throwing the mail onto the large glass coffee table. He plopped down beside Shou and threw his feet up on the table. He cocked an eyebrow at what they three other men were watching and turned to Shou with a questioning glance. Shou just shrugged his shoulders saying that there was nothing better on. Daisuke rolled his eyes and threw his head back, imitating Yuu.

"Well, don't you all look like a lovely bunch?"

Once again, all eyes in the room looked to the new arrival to be met with the bright red eyes of Hayate. They all said 'good morning' and went back to what they were previously doing. He just chuckled at them and walked over to a large black leather chair and sat down in it with a book in hand. He opened it and started reading as Kei came into the room.

"Whoa," he started in a voice of mock surprise, "Why is it so quiet in here?"

Shou just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. It's just an off day, I suppose."

Kei went to the only other chair in the room and layed sideways in the chair, leaving his legs to dangle off the side. "Aye, where's Ryu?"

"Filling out of course sheet, since she forgot to last night," Ry answered.

As if on cue, Ryu came running down the stairs and into the room. She struck a peace sign and with her free hand, held up her completed course sheet.

"So you're finally done filling our your course sheet?" Ry asked without removing his eyes from the television screen.

"You bet! I actually think that's the quickest I've ever filled something out…"

Keiji glanced at the clock and said, "Shouldn't you two be leaving now?"

Ryu and Yuu both looked at the clock and groaned. "Time already? Geez. I can tell that this is going to be a longgg day," Yuu said while standing to his feet. "Which car are we taking?"

Ryu thought about taking her Vanquish, but then thought against it. "Let's take your RX-7."

He nodded and said to wait a minute. He disappeared up the stairs and came back down seconds later with his keys in hand. He motioned for her to follow and she complied. They said their goodbyes and what not and walked out of the house. They came upon an orange and black car, Veilside RX-7, and Yuu got in the driver's side while Ryu got in the passenger's. As soon as he cranked the car, they were gone from sight.

Students that were walking by stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at the sleek orange and black car that just pulled inot a parking spot. When Ryu and Yuu stepped out of it, they gaped even more. They shut the doors and walked by the students, Yuu smirking the entire time.

"We'll go to your classes first. Where to?"

Ryu looked down at- her course sheet and saw that she had chosen art first. She looked to see who the instructor was and in which art room it was in. She told Yuu and they began their short journey to the art room.

_**-**_**Time skip? You bet.****-**

Ryu and Yuu were trying to locate her last class, which was music, but were having much difficulty.

"Ugh! Why is it so hard to find a music room?!" Yuu shouted while stomping her foot.

Yuu just shrugged and looked at a sign above a door. "That says Music Room. Maybe that's it."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess," Ryu said while sighing.

She walked up to the double doors and pushed them open. A bright white light and flying rose petals caused the two to look away and shield their eyes.

"Welcome," they heard a chorus of boys say.

They uncovered their eyes and slowly turned to see what they had walked into. To their demise, they saw the same group from the day before sitting before them in tropical costumes. Ryu's left eye started twitching and Yuu rolled his eyes white muttering a 'I knew this wasn't going to be a good day'.

"Hey, it's those two people from yesterday," said a boy with orange hair and gold eyes.

"Yeah, what're they doing here?" Asked a boy whom was indentical.

The tall blonde, whom Ryu thinks Haruhi introduced as Tamaki, stood and rushed over to Ryu. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her chin, just like yesterday, and said, "Ah, fair maiden, I see that you have come to pay us a visit."

Yuu narrowed his eyes at the blonde, already annoyed by his antics, while Ryu slipped out of his grasp and took a few steps to the side, so she was standing directly beside Yuu. "Um, no, I didn't. I was actually just looking for my music class."

In a flash, Tamaki was in a corner with a cloud over his head, pouting. Haruhi, completely ignoring the blonde, walked over to Ryu and said, "Oh, Hikaryu! It's so nice to see you again."

Ryu smiled at her and said, "The same goes for you, Haruhi."

A small ball of blonde attacked Ryu's leg and she nearly tripped. She looked down to see the short blonde guy from yesterday. 'What was his name…? It had something to do with sweetness, right? Hm… Jelly? No… Honey? Wait, Honey! Yes, Honey!' She smiled at the small blonde and said, "Hello to you too, Honey."

His eyes lit up upon hearing her say his name.

"Wow, you actually remembered my name!"

She lightly giggled and said, "Of course I did. I have pretty good memory, but that doesn't mean it's perfect."

Yuu, feeling someone staring at him, looked up and met with a pair of dark purple/gray eyes. They kept staring at each other with a calm expression upon their faces, but there was a secret conversation going on. Kyouya's stare said, "There's something not right about you two and I plan to find out what" while Yuu's said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn away and forget us." Both refused to look away from the other, until Kyouya heard his name.

"Kyouya is the manager of the Host Club," Haruhi said. She was explaining the Host Club to Ryu.

"Oh really? That must be quite a hassle now and then."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and said, "It can be, but it's nothing that I can't handle."

"Yeah! Kyo-chan can do anything!" Honey shouted while spinning around in circles.

It was then that Yuu had decided to speak up for the first time.

"Is that so?" He asked in a smug voice.

By the tone he was using, it was obvious that he was both provoking and proposing a challenge to Kyouya. The challenge? Simple, figure out Ryu and Yuu's course, if he did, then it would mean automatic death for him, but he didn't need to know that.

The tension between Yuu and Kyouya started to devour the room and Ryu, having enough of the Host Club, decided it was time to go.

"Well, Yuu, I think it's time we continued our previous task, don't you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

With that, the two walked out of the room, but not before Yuu shot Kyouya a look that said, "I dare you." Kyouya's eyes narrowed dangerously and now he was more determined than ever. The door shut with a bang and Tamaki instantly turned to Kyouya.

"Kyouya, did you do the research? What'd you find?"

The other Host Club members were now staring at Kyouya, also wanting to know about the mysterious Hikaryu and Yuudai. He looked at the other hosts and they instantly saw the dangerous look in his eyes. That could only mean one thing… Something wasn't right with those two people.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. It looks like things are really starting to get heated, especially between Yuu and Kyouya. What will happen next? What exactly is Kyouya going to tell the hosts and how will they react? Stay tuned for the next part to find out! ;] Just so you know, the next chapter is the big moment for Ryuho and Tamaki. What will happen? How will Tamaki react? How will the hosts react? O.o By the way, the black and orange car that was mentioned earlier, the Veilside RX-7, Yuu's car, you can find it by typing in Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift on Google, or if you've ever seen Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, then you know what it looks like, because it's Han's car. Or if you want to be lazy, then just message me and I'll be glad to put up pictures of the characters/cars/anything else that you need. Also, please tell me if I should turn this into a romance and if so, who should Ryu be paired up with? Oh, and I'm still looking for someone to take the place of a much needed female vampire, since my brain is still a wee bit dead. Let me know if you want the spot. ^.^ Remember, reviews are a very lovely thing! :D Toodles for now! ^.^**


	5. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, 'nor do I own any characters from OHSHC. I do, however, own Ryu, Yuu, Ry, Hayate, Shou, Keiji, and Daisuke.**

Woohoo! Chapter 5 is here! I hope you enjoy it! ^.^

Also, read my note at the end. It may be long, but it's very important and the future of this story depends on it.

* * *

_We last left off with Tamaki asking Kyouya about what all info he found on Hikaryu and Yuudai._

"Kyouya, did you do the research? What'd you find?"

The other Host Club members were now staring at Kyouya, also wanting to know about the mysterious Hikaryu and Yuudai. He looked at the other hosts and they instantly saw the dangerous look in his eyes. That could only mean one thing… Something wasn't right with those two people. He adjusted his glasses once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's very strange, what I found, or should I say what I didn't find?"

The hosts all gave him skeptical glances and Haruhi asked, "What do you mean, sempai?"

Kyouya turned his head, which caused his glasses to catch the light and reflect it, so he could directly look at Haruhi and the other hosts.

"What I mean is, when I pulled their files up, all I got were their names, age, blood type, and physical traits."

Now, all the hosts were gaping at Kyouya wondering how that could be so.

"That's it? That's really all that you could find?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

"But how is that possible, Kyo-chan? I thought that you could a bunch of information on _anyone_?" Honey asked, emphasizing the word 'anyone' at the end.

"I can, Honey, but those two people, I don't know what it is, but there's something very suspicious about them…"

Each host now donned a very confused look on their faces and Tamaki asked, "What do you mean, Kyouya? Do you think they're hiding something?"

"Precisely, Tamaki."

Each host, minus Kyouya whom was staring right through the hosts, turned their heads and stared at the door that Hikaryu and Yuudai just walked through not too long ago. A long, eerie silence followed afterwards and Kouru was the first to break it.

"So, what do you suppose we do?"

Kyouya looked down at his notebook and shut his eyes for a moment.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. All I know is that something is very wrong about those two and they're hiding something, something big-" His eyes then snapped open and he held a very determined, and somewhat scary, look in his eyes, "-And I plan to find out what it is."

Ryu and Yuu were currently walking down the long, wide, stone path that lead to the humungous parking lot of Ouran Academy.

"So, did you have fun messing with that Ohtori guy?" Ryu question nonchalantly.

Yuu smirked and said, "He's suspicious, you know? He wants to find out our secret and he seems very determined to do so. Little does he know that once he does figure it out, he'll no longer be among the living."

Ryu cast a sideways glance at the guy beside her and gazed forward once more.

"Hmm… Do you really think he'll be able to figure it out?"

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows? Though there is one thing that is certain."

"Oh? What is that?"

Yuu's smirk then grew into an evil grin.

"Things are going to be very interesting from now on."

The two finally made it back to his RX-7 and walked right by the bystanders whom stopped to gape at the car, like everyone else. Once they were inside, Yuu cranked it and quickly sped away from Ouran Academy.

**-The very next day-**

(A/N: Aren't time skips wonderful?)

Ryu was walking down the stairs, while buttoning up the lavender jacket that was required to be worn by Ouran's male students. She walked through a doorway and into the large living room where the two guys whom would be accompanying her to the school were watching TV.

"Well, today's the day," she said to the two guys.

"Yep…" Yuu replied, obviously not happy.

Ryu sat beside Ry on a couch and asked, "How're you feeling, Ry?"

He glanced at her for a brief moment, then went back to watching TV. "Honestly? I'm pretty nervous. I haven't seen my brother in 11 years, let alone spoken to him and now I have to attend school with him."

Ryu gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Just stick to the story that Daisuke told you to say for when he asks where you've been, and all will be well. Oh, and remember to watch out for the Ohtori guy."

Ry lightly chuckled at the last part and said, "Right. The guy whom thinks he can figure out our secret that has been kept for over 900 years, and maybe even longer."

"Shouldn't you three be on your way to school now?" Hayate questioned as he walked into the room, carrying a coffee mug in one hand and a book in the other.

Ryu looked at the clock and sighed. Just as Hayate said, it was time for them to leave. 'Goodie.' They each said bye to Hayate and walked out the front door. Ryu walked over to her Vanquish (A/N: In case if you're wondering, her car is a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.) while Yuu walked over to his RX-7. They both got in the driver side of their car and started up the engines. Ry took his sweet time and eventually made it to the passenger side of Ryu's Vanquish. Once he was inside, the two cars took off at 75 mph. (A/N: Vampires do love speed. :/) It didn't take them long to pull up to the entrance to the school's parking lot. They both found two parking spaces side-by-side fairly close to the long, wide, stone pathway that lead into the school. They cut the engines and stepped out to see people gawking at their cars… Again. Ry raised an eyebrow at this as he stepped out of the car. Upon seeing Ry, everyone temporarily stopped gawking at the car to gawk at him. Ryu and Yuu were trying so hard not to burst into laughter right then and there and luckily, they succeeded. Yuu pressed the security button on his key, as did Ryu and together, with Ry, they walked into the school.

Ryu and Ry parted ways with Yuu, since they were Juniors and he was a Senior, and left to go to their respected class. They both had chose the same classes, so they can keep an eye on each other. Before they entered the classroom, they knocked on the door. The teacher turned to looked at them, then motioned for them to wait. They watched as the teacher said something to his class and then walked towards the door. The door opened and then closed, and now the teacher was standing right in front of them.

"Are you two my new students?"

"Yes, sir, we are," Ry said as he handed both of their papers over to the teacher.

He read over them, and then nodded in approval.

"Wait here, please."

He walked back into the classroom and got the classes attention. They saw him say a few things and then he motioned for them to come in. They opened the door and stepped through, without hesitation. Gasps were heard all over the room and each pair of eyes landed on the tall blonde, Ryuho, but there was one person whom was far more shocked than anyone else in that room. Tamaki Suoh had just layed eyes on his twin after 11 years of thinking he was dead.

"Please, introduce yourselves to the class," the teacher instructed kindly.

"I'm Hikaryu Fujiko. It's very nice to meet you all," Ryu said while bowing.

Ry then stepped up to stand beside her and bowed also. "I am Ryuho Suoh. It's a pleasure to be here."

Even more gasps were heard throughout the room as he said his last name. Then every pair of eyes darted from Ry to Tamaki, whose eyes were as wide as an owl's and his mouth was hanging wide open. He was completely stunned. Ry's and Tamaki's eyes met and they locked. Ry just smiled and gave a slight wave, while Tamaki continued to just sit there, still in complete shock.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! Ryuho has finally been introduced to his twin brother, Tamaki. What will happen now? Who will confront who first and how will they do it? How will the Host Club react when they see Ryuho? What is Kyouya's plan? Stay tuned to figure out the answers to these questions! ;] **

**Alas, I must say this, I need proof that people are actually reading this. I really don't want to waste my time on something that everyone thinks is complete and total crap. So, someone, show me that you're reading this. I don't care how you do it, just show me that all of my hardwork isn't going to waste. If my writing is total crap, please, tell me, so I can fix it. Otherwise, it's just going to stay this way and it'll never be improved. I might, or might not post the next chapter. It depends on you, the readers and if I'm in a good mood tomorrow... Or the day after that.  
**

**Another thing, I'm still looking for a character to be a female vampire later on in the story. Don't worry, she's a good vampire for the most part. She's friends with Ryu and the rest of the coven. Tell me if you're interested, otherwise, I'll have to do some major rethinking for the future of this story.**

**Remember, reviews are a writer's best friend! ^.^ Toodles for now!**

**P.S. Sorry about getting all 'Angry writer' on you guys, but it had to be done. I need to know before it's too late. :/ You guys understand, right?  
**


	6. Conrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters. Ryu, Yuu, Ry, Daisuke, Hayate, Shou, and Keiji are my creations that I own.**

Oh, you people have made me a happy writer! ^.^ Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

The teacher was looking over his students, trying to find two empty spaces for Ry and Ryu. He pointed to the very back and told them to sit there. They nodded their heads and walked up the aisle in the middle of the room. As they passed by each row, students would stare and gawk at them, mainly because of how beautiful and flawless they looked, along with how much grace they used while walking, and Ry being Tamaki's twin brother that they never knew existed. They reached their seats and quietly sat down. They each took out a notebook, along with a writing utensil, and began to "take notes". In all actuality, they were both doodling.

"You're brother looked like he had just seen Kami," Ryu whispered loud enough for only her and Ry to hear.

"Yes, that or a ghost, which technically, I suppose I could be in the same category."

They both laughed lightly, still working on their drawings.

"I wonder if he'll try to stop us right after class?"

Ry stopped doodling and shook his head. "No, I don't think he will. My guess is that he'll leave as fast as humanly possible, then confront us, or me, later on."

Ryu stopped drawing as well and turned her head to stare at the blonde next to her. "You think so?"

Ry shook his head again and said, "No, I know so. If he's the slightest bit like me, or at least what I used to be before the… you know, yeah. Anyway, if he's anyway like I used to be, then that's what he'll do."

Ry then went back to his little fighting stick figures comic strip and Ryu just shrugged and did the same. On the other side of the room, sitting a few rows down, sat a boy with black hair and glasses whom was staring intently at the two new comers in the back. He had his eyes narrowed and seemed to be deep in thought. 'A twin, huh? How peculiar that Tamaki's twin, whom was said to be dead, unexpectedly shows up here and with that girl Hikaryu, no less. No I'm sure that something's not right about them and I bet whatever is going on with Hikaryu and Yuudai also applies to Tamaki's twin, Ryuho. Now that my suspicions have been proven true, I can really get to work on solving this mystery. Hikaryu, Yuudai, Ryuho, your secret will be discovered. Count on it.'

**-Lalalala! Time skip! ^.^ Sorry, I'm a lazy writer. :/-**

The bell rang signaling the end of their class and time for lunch to begin. Ryu and Ry packed their things up and calmly walked out of the class room. As they made their way to the dining hall, people were still stopping and gawking at them.

Ryu rolled her eyes and in a voice loud enough for only her and Ry to hear, said, "You'd think that they'd be over the gawking stage and used to us after seeing us walk around the school all day."

Ry closed his eyes and lightly chuckled. "You'd think so, but it's only natural for them to stop and stare at our unnatural beauty."

Ryu and Ry continued their walk in complete silence. As soon as they walked through the dining hall doors, they immediately began searching for a certain dark haired friend of their's. They both spotted him on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They saw a few girls at a table not too far away staring at him and giggling like little school girls. As they got closer to Yuu, their sensitive hearing could pick up bits of the girls' conversation.

"Oh my, just look at him! He's soooo hot!"

"I know, and doesn't he look so cool in that pose?"

"He's sooooo dreamy!"

"No, he's straight-up sexy! I wonder if he's dating anyone?"

Then, all at one, the girls squeeled and it made Ryu and Ry cringe slightly, along with Yuu. They finally reached their periwinkle-eyed friend and right when Ry was about to say something, Yuu beat him to it.

"The girls at this school are just like all of the others – loud, obnoxious, naïve, ignorant, bubbly, conceded, narcissistic, and air-headed."

Ry chuckled and asked, "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Yuu?"

He opened his eyes and said, "No. By the way, how'd things go with the brother?"

Ry smiled and said, "I think he's was in so much shock that he forgot to breathe a few times."

Yuu was about to say something, until his eyes drifted to the dining hall entrance. A smirk formed on his face and without taking his eyes off that spot, said, "Speak of the devil, there he is and it appears that he's not alone."

Ryu and Ry glanced behind them and saw that what Yuu was saying was indeed true. It looked like they were in a small argument about something. Ryu cocked an eyebrow then turned back to Yuu, as did Ry.

"Oh, goodie. It's the Host Club," Ryu said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah, and here they come…" Yuu said as he kept staring intently at them, no, not at them, but _someone._

Yuu was currently locked in a staring contest with a certain dark haired, glasses wearing host. They both were staring veryyy intently at the other and their gaze never once faultered. Ryu sighed at this and knew that trouble was about to be started up between the two males. Ry and Ryuho turned fully around, so they were facing the host club. They watched them as they slowly made their way over to the group of three. Once they were facing each other, the world seemed to have stopped. Nobody said a weird for what seemed like an eternity.

Then suddenly, Ry smiled and said, "Hello, brother. It's been a while."

Tamaki's eyes widened and it seemed that he was once again, shocked beyond words. It was so hard for him to believe that his twin was actually standing right in front of him, in flesh and blood, and… alive. He was so sure that Ryuho had died 11 years ago on that day that they got separated from each other, but yet, here he was…

"Ry-Ryuho…?" Tamaki questioned, almost uncertain.

Ry's smile grew bigger and he nodded. "Good to see that you haven't forgotten about me, brother."

Upon hearing this statement, it seemed that Tamaki had finally jumped back to reality and he composed himself. "I could never forget about you, no matter how hard I tried. I've never once stopped thinking about that day we were separated. Everyone had thought you died… Including me."

Ry shook his head and said, "No, dear brother, I didn't die. I simply lost my way and was found by this kind stranger, who took me in and raised me."

"Stranger…? So that's what happened?"

Ry nodded his head and then there was silence. Tamaki was trying to take all of what his brother said in and the hosts were just trying to figure out what was going on, minus Kyouya who was still having a mental battle with Yuu. .

Then, a huge smile graced Tamaki's face and it looked like his eyes were starting to water. "Ryuho… You have no idea how good it feels to see you again."

The smile on Ry's face matched Tamaki's and he said, "On contraire, Tamaki, I do know."

The two brothers embraced each other in a brotherly hug and then clapping and cheering was heard all throughout the dining hall. The two brothers pulled away and looked around. Apparently, everyone had been watching the two brothers, anticipating the moment they actually accepted, so to speak, the other.

* * *

**Yay! What a wonderful ending, don't you agree? So the two brothers have been reunited again, and Kyouya's getting even more suspicious. Uh-oh, what's he planning on doing to discover their secret? Will Ryu, Yuu, and Ry tell Daisuke about Kyouya's plan? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of You're the Same as a Leech! (A/N: Which actually isn't it's full title. . Freaking FF and you're title limitations. .)**

**I love you people! You have made me a very happy writer! ^.^ You guys have shown me that I DO have readers and people that actually like this story! It's not very many, though. . I think there's like... 5 or 6 people that have shown me they read this. Yeah, that's it. :/ Sad, isn't it? v.v But oh well, I got this chaprter out just like I promised. ^.^ I've already started on Ch. 7, so that should most definitely be out sometime tomorrow, or if I'm nice it'll be out later on today. :D But please, continue to read and reviews are a writer's best friend! Remember that!! Oh, and I've pretty much given up on the new female vampire character, so now I have to scrounge around and create her. Gah. x| But anyway! That's all and major kudos if you read all of this! 'Til tomorrow... Or later today. . Depends. Toodles, everyone! ^.^  
**


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about my stories. My reason for lack of updating is simply that I no longer have internet and have not for the past 8 or 9 months. Hopefully, that'll change very soon. My mom is currently trying to get wifi, but she's recently been hospitalized, so wifi is our last concern. With that out of the way, I have some good news! I have been re-writing my stories, and in my personal opinion, they're a lot better. I already have 12 chapters written for OHSHC, and my completely re-vamped KH story, 9 chapters. I can't wait until I get my internet back, so I can post all of those chapters for you guys! ^.^ Well, I think that's all I needed to say. Take care, my dear readers. :]

xxGurenxx


End file.
